HUGtto! Pretty Cure
You can do anything! You can be anything! Embrace the sparkling future! -Website's slogan , referred to as HUG! Pretty Cure on the North American Toei Animation webpage, is a Japanese magical girl anime series produced by Toei Animation and the fifteenth installment in Izumi Todo's Pretty Cure franchise. It premiered on February 4, 2018, succeeding KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode on its initial time slot. The themes and motifs of this season include heroism, parenting, and jobs. This series also celebrates the 15th anniversary of the entire Pretty Cure franchise. Production The trademark for this series was filed on October 16, 2017, and was confirmed on November 29 when Toei and Asahi set up the websites https://www.animatetimes.com/news/details.php?id=1511867961. Synopsis :HUGtto! Pretty Cure episodes Nono Hana is a second-year middle school student who aims to become a stylish, mature big sister like figure. When she realizes she is late for her first day of school, she cuts her bangs in a hurry, causing her hair to look like a mess! However, there’s a nice turn of events when she meets Hugtan and her guardian, Harry, who had fallen from the sky. But suddenly, the Criasu Corporation appears in hopes of stealing Hugtan's Mirai Crystal, so they create a scary monster to attack them! With the strong desire to protect Hugtan, a new Mirai Crystal appears and transforms Hana into the Pretty Cure of High Spirits, Cure Yell. The Mirai Crystals are a crystallized form of Tomorrow Powerer, the magical power overflowing this world that creates a shining future for everyone. If it’s stolen, everyone’s future will disappear, including Hugtan’s future. The story of Cure Yell who should protect important things is about to begin! Characters Pretty Cure * - A middle school student who transferred to class 2-3 of L'Avenir Academy. Hana is short for her age to the point that she looks almost child-like thus dreaming of becoming a stylish and mature big sister figure. Despite being clumsy, she is always up for a challenge. Thanks to her strong desire of protecting Hugtan, Hana becomes the Pretty Cure of High Spirit, . * - The class president of class 2-3 who is as kind as an angel toward anyone. Her mother is an actor and Saaya herself was a famous child actor however now she doesn't know what to do in the future. Owing to her desire to protect Cure Yell and become a stronger person, Saaya transforms into the Pretty Cure of Wisdom, . * - A charming and mature girl from Hana's class who loves fashion. Homare is good at everything; furthermore, she used to be a figure skater. However, she stopped skating when she failed to complete a jump thus looking down on the sport until she met Hana and Saaya. When her thoughts of completing the jump help her overcome the weakness, Homare becomes the Pretty Cure of Strength, . * - A classmate of Kotori's who has looked up to the Pretty Cure ever since she first saw them, and aspires to be a hero like them. She even created her own alter ego, Cure Emiru, to help out others. However, she seems to be a bit overprotective and can overdo things, especially while helping. She then befriends Ruru back when she was still with Criasu and her guitar playing plays a substantial part in Ruru developing emotions. Soon after, when Ruru is purified, the two decide they want to be Pretty Cure together. After Ruru miraculously receives a PreHeart, the two transform and Emiru becomes the Pretty Cure of Love, . * - A former part-timer in the Azababu branch office of the Criasu Corporation under just her first name, she is an android who soon developed a human heart when gathering information on the Cures. She becomes close friends with Emiru after she is purified and her emotions develop fully. After watching the Pretty Cure a lot, she and Emiru decide they want to become ones too. After she miraculously receives a PreHeart herself, the two of them transform and Ruru becomes the Pretty Cure of Love, . Allies * - A mysterious baby who fell from the sky, along with her guardian, Hariham Harry, while being chased by the Criasu Corporation. The world overflows with the power to create tomorrow called Tomorrow Powerer. However, Hugtan seems sensitive to it, even weak if the power is decreased. Her favourite things are milk and the Cures, and she ends her sentences with "hagyu~". * - A hamster like fairy who fell from the sky with Hugtan. His role is to guide the Cures, but it seems he often fails to make them motivated. Harry can transform into an amazingly handsome boy and speaks in a kansai dialect. Criasu Corporation * - The company president. * - Secretary to the president who has since been purified. * - Executive in the Azababu branch office who has since been purified and often flanked by her bodyguards JinJin and Takumi. * & - Gelos' bodyguards who have since been purified. * - Counselor in the Azababu branch office who has since been purified. * - Customer specialist in the Azababu branch office who has since been purified. * - Head of the Azababu branch office who has since been purified. * - Section chief in the Azababu branch office who has since been purified. * - Chief clerk in the Azababu branch office who has since been purified and currently makes videos on the Internet. * - The monsters summoned by the villains. Supporting Characters * - Hana's father. * - Hana's mother. * - Hana's younger sister. * - Saaya's mother, who is a very famous actress. * - Saaya's father. * - The P.E. teacher. * - An old friend of Homare's who is still active as figure skater until episode 41. In episode 33 Henri was scouted by Criasu to join their staff. In episode 41, he falls into despair and is swayed by Criasu but is encouraged by the Cures and becomes Cure Infini. Items * is the transformation device. To use it to transform, the girls need their respective transformation Mirai Crystal and need to yell the phrase, "Heart Kiratto!". * are the collectables of the season and also serve as transformation and attack trinkets. They contain Tomorrow Powerer and are the physical form of said power. * are weapons Cures Yell, Ange and Étoile gain in episode 11. Together, they are used to perform Trinity Concert. **Cure Yell's Melody Sword, the , is used to perform Flower Shoot. **Cure Ange's Melody Sword, the , is used to perform Feather Blast. **Cure Étoile's Melody Sword, the , is used to perform Star Slash. * is a tablet-like device that the girls use for various things like looking up information or using it as a map. With the use of specific Mirai Crystals, the pad is able to change the girls into appropriate outfits for various jobs. **In episode 31, it gains the ability to transform into the and can be used to perform Cheerful Attack and Tomorrow With Everyone. * are weapons that Cure Macherie and Cure Amour gain in episode 22. They can be used as normal guitars, but they can also create Tomorrow Powerer and perform Twin Love Rock Beat. * are magical bracelets that the Cures gain in episode 37. They are used to perform All • For • You! and Tomorrow With Everyone. Additionally, they can temporarily transform ordinary people into Pretty Cures, even if they don't have their own Mirai Crystals. Locations * is the city the season takes place in. * is the school the girls attend. * is Hariham Harry's fashion shop as well as his and Hugtan's home. Trivia *''HUGtto! Pretty Cure'' is the second season where the Cures' voice actresses sing the ending themes, preceded by Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!. *Much like its predecessor, the beginning of most of the first episodes features Hana introducing herself to the audience before briefly recapping the previous episode. Later episodes would usually open with all five Cures introducing themselves. *Some episode titles appear to make a reference to a previous series to commemorate the franchise's 15th anniversary. It is not known yet whether or not the references are intentional. *''HUGtto! Pretty Cure'' is the first season where Cures from a past season make cameo appearances in the show itself. In episode 21, Cure Black and Cure White from Futari wa Pretty Cure appear. In episode 36, the casts of Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! and ''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode'' appear, and in episode 37, every main Pretty Cure appears. **''Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!'' had cameos of past Cures, but unlike in HUGtto!, these weren't canon to its story. *''HUGtto! Pretty Cure is the first season where the Cures do not change their casual outfits for the summer. They do, however, wear the summer school uniforms. Much like Ciel from the previous season, the Cures change their casual outfits to more wintery ones after the end of summer. *''HUGtto! Pretty Cure ''is the first season where a duo appears mid-season; Cure Macherie and Cure Amour. *This is the season whose Japanese version has the most endings, having a total of 4. Only ''Glitter Force, the English dub of Smile Pretty Cure!, beats it, with a total of 10. *''HUGtto! Pretty Cure'' is the first season where a male Cure appears. *In the "All Pretty Cure Big Poll", HUGtto! Pretty Cure is ranked 4th in "Favorite Series Productions". Merchandise Please refer to the main page'' [[HUGtto! Pretty Cure Merchandise|''HUGtto! Pretty Cure Merchandise]]. Gallery External Links *Official Page on TV Asahi (Japanese) *Official Page on Toei Animation (Japanese) *15th Anniversary site (Japanese) *CureSta Instagram account Video References Category:Series Category:Gallery Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure